freddy_fusions_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Could Scott have been teasing FNAF several years ago and we all missed it?
Scott has been known to tease his games. There are teasers for FNAF World, FNAF4, FNAF3, and FNAF2, so wouldn't it make sense for FNAF1 to have teasers of its own? "But Freddy, I looked at the Internet archives, and before FNAF1 came out, Scottgames.com was all the Desolate Hope!" "But Freddy, all we had promoting FNAF before its release was a gameplay video and a trailer!" Oh, such randomness.. Yes, you are correct, that was the only FORMAL announcements of FNAF, and that it wasn't formally introduced until the trailer. But we know Scott very well, and he's been hiding secrets that have to do with our establishment well before he even started working on FNAF! Let's take a look at one of his old videos, "David and Goliath." We have several teasers for FNAF coming up. We start with a man in purple.. using a trapdoor on kids (seriously, why a trapdoor? It's like you wanna kill them, oh wait, he's the Purple Man).. We also have THREE performers on the Stage Show, and a fourth simply didn't work.. Wait, doesn't that sound familiar? Bonnie? Chica? Freddy? That makes three. And Foxy's at a separate stage, and out of order, in FNAF1. Also, it was never mentioned in the original chapter what kind of lions/bears were defeated, or how. But what do we get? Hitting a bear that looks JUST like a Fazbear, at the nose.. Wait.. Freddy nose honk? Also, when the girl approaches "Purple Guy", she does so in a similar manner as the animatronics. So, this leads to two possibilities:Scott was teasing FNAF, or, he knew about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and hid stuff about them within his plays. Now, normally, I'd say the second option is correct. After all, if he knew it in 2014, he'd know it in 2010, place closed down in 1993. However, why would he put in FFP material in a BIBLE story? It's not even just the girl causing trouble like with the rocketship. (Rocketship has to go away!) It is far more likely that Scott put it in there for people to piece together.. It was a teaser for FNAF.. He was already making games anyways! But how could Scott plan that far ahead? He probably couldn't, he'd lose the idea. I mean seriously, if he was planning on making a game of a fictional story, he'd get mixed up, and there would definetely be more teasers as the game approvhed But nope, no more teasers until the trailer. So, it is likely a combination of the two. He was teasing FNAF, and knew about his experiences at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and hid them within. He hid things about the pizzeria BECAUSE he wanted to tease a game that he'd EVENTUALL make, and for once, it actually being based off of a real event. (Bible Plays didn't get a game, and the Pilgrim's progress was NOT Biblical, so Scott being a Christian has nothing to do with this.) Category:Blog posts